


Baggins Bistro Bus vs. Erebor Grill

by ArinGM12



Series: One Shots & PWP's [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bilbo and thorin being rivals in literally anything is the best, but bilbo can be just as sassy, food truck au, hands down the best, i don't even know tbh, mentions of attempted drugging, thorin can be a prat sometimes, very breif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an AU prompt I saw.</p><p>"We work at competing food trucks and if you steal my spot one more time i stg"</p><p>Except this went away from me quite a bit, so here is this cute little drabble instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggins Bistro Bus vs. Erebor Grill

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about food trucks except for the few things I've seen and learned from through friends and relative that worked in/owned their own food truck. So if there's something not right, please be nice and tell me kindly.

_June 12th_

 

Every year during the summer and fall months, there's an abundance of food trucks populating the more congested areas of the city. All of downtown Dale and the larger parks surrounded by large businesses, it would be littered with food trucks and their customers coming to and fro, picking up their meals or waiting in line for something while on their work breaks.

June was known as the month where many of the regular food trucks, trucks that had been there for years before, come to take their regular spots in busy parks; their regular clientele awaiting the ever familiar food and workers they usually see on their lunch breaks.

 

Today, however, seemed to be a day of slight and nearly unnoticeable change in the line of vendors that parked their trucks.

 

One truck, in particular, was a cozy looking truck. A pale yellow for the main base of the entire truck; green bushes painted on bottom, bordering the area where the windows were.

All in all it gave off a fairly homey feel to it, even the sign that rested above the windows on its side reminded one of a small cafe more than some portable kitchen.

The name “ _Baggins Bistro Bus_ ” was painted in a beautiful scrawl of metal painted to look like the kind of chalkboard one would see in one of those bars catered to the younger generation.

One could say they were probably some newbie truck that possibly got lost, but others there knew; they were a regular vendor. And judging by the yelling coming from behind the truck, where one could see another food truck parked, they'd parked in the wrong spot.

_Again._

Right behind the Baggins Bistro truck, was the Erebor Grill food truck. It was a hulking mass of a food truck, fashioned from an old ice cream truck. A relic from the family business that was Erebor Grill. Painted in rich blues with gold lettering, it was a damned fine looking food truck.

But right between the two of these trucks, stood both owners and one of their friends each.

Bilbo Baggins, a short man with a mess of copper curls and the appearance of some unimposing school teacher, dressed his restaurants shirt, an apron tied around his waist and a plain dark brown bandana over his messy hair.

His usual smile that always greeted his customers was replaced by a frown as he stared down the owner of Erebor Grill.

Thorin Oakenshield.

An overly tall, serious looking fellow with shoulder length hair that he always kept in a bun atop his head. He had a neatly trimmed beard and eyes so blue that Bilbo always grumbled about how they were, “a waste on a man as pompous and arrogant as Oakenshield.”

It had been a long standing feud of sorts between these two, after they first met during a music festival being held in the downtown park, when Thorin had insulted Bilbo's food truck by saying it looked more like a reject ice cream truck from the 70's with such a childish paint job.

That was the first time Bilbo ever punched another man in his stomach hard enough for them to fall to the ground.

And he didn't even feel sorry for him, not one bit.

Six years later, and the two of them still fought like a pair of teens.

 

“This is the third time, Baggins! This is our spot, and you know that.” Thorin gritted out, feeling his blood pressure rise with every moment he had to talk to this man.

Said man scoffed, shaking his head as he glared back. “Well, excuse me for always ignoring the sign that apparently states your ownership on this specific parking spot. Oh, wait. There isn't one! So take your delusional arse-”

 

“Well at least I don't poison my customers with prissy and overly sweet cakes!”

“ _Poison_!? How dare you, you, barbarian!”

“Midget prat.”

“Oh, I may be small but-”

 

“Alright lads, enough bickering! The lunch rush is nearly upon us, and we still need to get everything set up. ” Bofur, Bilbo's close friend and coworker interjected; he'd seen enough of these two fighting to know how to at least diffuse the situation.

Bilbo looked back at his friend, nodding slightly. Bofur was right, they needed to set up the small tables they'd be using still and start preparing for today's customers.

Nodding his head, he turned his glare back towards Thorin. “He's right. Well, as fun as this little chat has been, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do. Dwalin, good to see you.” He said, nodding to Dwalin, Thorin's friend and cousin. “Same to you Bil.”

When Bilbo and Bofur had walked off, Thorin huffed at his cousin. “Traitor.” Dwalin just rolled his eyes.

Wasn't his fault that Bilbo was actually nice to him. Besides, how was he supposed to know that the 'under sized grocer' that Thorin mentioned all those years ago was the same guy who was friends with his boyfriends brothers?

If anything, Dwalin should just shove Thorin towards the man again and tell him to at least try and have a civil conversation.

But, all thoughts of that went out once they'd found a spot to park, two trucks down from Bilbo's. Then they were flooded with customers ordering food that soon enough any other thoughts were replaced by work.

 

 

* * *

 

_July 15th_

 

 

It was the Friday night of one of their busiest weeks that saw Bilbo going out to celebrate with Bofur, Ori and Dori.

 

Dori was an old friend, and one of the main reasons he and Bofur managed to have their truck. Back before they started in the food truck business, they both worked with Dori in his tea shop. And Dori was the one to supported the idea of them starting the food truck.

 

Now look at them, nearing seven years already and they were making a fairly easy living. Bilbo had suggested a nice bar downtown, where they now sat drinking a few pints and chatting about their days.

 

“So, Dori, how are things at the shop? I heard that Ori has been getting a return patron lately?” He smirked, watching as the younger of their group groan, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

 

Dori chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh yes, a sweet blond lad. Keeps showing up during Ori's shift. Always asks for his special tea.” He smiled.

 

Bilbo chuckled. “Remember Ori,” Bofur said, chuckling. “he's only a keeper if he praises your tea and biscuits.” and with a wiggle of his brow, the four of them burst into good humored laughter. 

After they'd all finished their first round of drinks, Bilbo had volunteered to get their next round, standing up with four glasses in his hands.

After grabbing the pints, he turned to walk back to his table when suddenly the solid mass of a body bumped into him, causing him to drop two of the glasses; a silent curse left his lips as he looked up to apologize.

“I'm so sorry I-”  
“No, it was my fault-”

The apologies died on his and the other man's lips once they realized who they were. “Oakenshield.”

Thorin sighed, groaning inwardly. “Baggins. I'm surprised they haven't carded you yet. Certainly don't look old enough to drive, let alone drink.”

Bilbo felt his good mood start to wain, so he ignored the jab and merely turned around to ask the bartender for new drinks.

“Look, tonight I'll let it slide because I'm in such a good mood. But I swear, if you come at me again just to say something, I-” Bilbo's warning was cut off when Dori, presumably to see what had caused the broken glass. “Bilbo, you OK? I saw the glasses fall and- oh! Thorin, what a surprise to see you here. How have you been?”

Thorin crooked a brow at him, looking at Bilbo and then back to Dori. “You know each other, Dori?”

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes, huffing as he turned back to the bartender to retrieve the new drinks.

 

“Of course, Bilbo used to work for me a few years ago at my shop. Been keeping touch ever since.” Chuckled Dori, helping Bilbo carry their drinks. “Come sit with us, Thorin! I'm sure since you're here, so is Dwalin. And where ever he is, so is my brother.”

Bilbo was tempted to outright tell Dori that Thorin would just spoil their good mood, until a certain red haired art professor wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Well aren't you the clever one, brother. Of course we'll join you.”

 

And so that's how Bilbo found himself, sitting with Bofur to his right and Thorin on his left. The table was filled cheery conversation, some jokes and old memories being passed around like a platter of appetizers.

Bofur noticed his friend's sour mood, grinning as he put an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. “Come on Bil, don't let his royal grump ove' there ruin the night for ya. Live a little!” He chuckled, that ever present lop sided hat of his making a small smile appear on Bilbo's face.

He sighed, finally agreeing as he muttered. “Alright, fine. I'll try and lighten up. But I swear, if he says anything. I'll not hesitate.” Bofur laughed, ruffling his hair with a big pat on the head. “Fair enough.”

Bilbo smiled, finally deciding to enjoy a bit of chatter and joining in on some of the conversation. But a little after that moment with Bofur, he noticed Thorins' eyes on him almost constantly. 

That was odd.

 

\-------

 

 As the night kept on, Nori had stated that he and his brothers were going to head home. Dwalin and Bofur had also decided to leave, claiming they were tired.

 So now it was just Thorin and Bilbo sitting by themselves in the bar, drinking in a rather uncomfortable silence. For a while they both just sat there, not even lifting their eyes from their drinks.

 It was Bilbo that broke the silence first, standing up to go and get one more drink before he'd call it a night. Thorin merely nodded his head, watching as he walked off.

 

Thorin couldn't help but watch him walk off, admiring how his maroon jeans complimented his figure; the same could be said about the simple white shirt and cardigan he wore. Gods, he even dressed like some hipster. Thorin shook his head, feeling a slight smirk cross his face.

 

A commotion at the bar caught his attention, and when he looked up, he noticed Bilbo had been confronted by two men at the bar. From what Thorin could see, one of them had bumped into Bilbo, making him spill his drink on himself.

 

Thorin narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as one of them chatted him up, looking apologetic, possibly offering him a drink in compensation. From what he could see, Bilbo was ready to refuse until one of them placed it in his hand.

Then Thorin noticed something the other man did. He brought Bilbo's attention to himself, whispering in his ear; that's when Thorin spotted the first man passing his hand over the glass in his hand, dropping something into the liquid.

 

Something inside Thorin flared to life, making him stand and move to the bar in one fell swoop. Before Bilbo could do or say anything, he marched up to the two men. “Are these two giving you trouble, love?”

Bilbo looked up to him, almost confused, but understood quickly to play along. “No, no dear, I'm fine. Just a simple accident.” He said, motioning to his ruined shirt. “Maybe we should head home now. I feel exhausted.” He feigned a yawn, moving from between the two creeps and slipping into Thorin's arm.

Bilbo shouldn't have enjoyed the way it made him feel, how his cheeks suddenly felt ten times warmer than before.

Thorin nodded, ushering him out of the bar and towards the parking lot. When they were sure those men hadn't decided to follow them, they separated from each other. “Y-You didn't have to do that, you know. I could have handled them.” Said Bilbo, turning his face away as they stood there.

 Thorin huffed slightly. “I know. You managed to knock me down, remember?” He joke, grinning slightly when he noticed Bilbo's huff of laughter. They stood there, looking away from each other, until Thorin finally sighed and turned to the shorter man.

 “Look, I think we sorta, got off on the wrong foot, all those years back.” He stated, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Maybe we could, start over?”

Bilbo looked up at him, a small smile on his lips as he nodded. “I suppose we could. Maybe over dinner next week?”

Thorin grinned, nodding as he pulled his phone out. “Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

  _August 16th_  

 

The weather was slowly getting colder, winds that nipped at the skin that was left bare and exposed to the elements. It was slowly becoming an even busier time for Bilbo and Bofur, whose truck also offered tea and warm desserts especially for this time.

They had just parked and were getting everything inside ready for the lunch hour when a fairly loud knocking sounded from the front of the truck.

Bilbo went to see who it was, and sighed slightly when he came face to face with Thorin, a small scowl on his face.

“You're in our spot again, Baggins.”

 

Bilbo scoffed as he stepped out into the cool weather, crossing his arms over his chest. “And just what are you going to do about it, Oakenshield?” He quirked a brow at the taller man, grinning.

For a moment, Thorin only narrowed his eyes; suddenly a small smile broke across his bearded face, showing a bright row of white teeth.

“For one, this.” He said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Bilbo's lips, gaining a small chuckle. Once they parted for air, he playfully nipped his lovers' button nose. “And secondly, this.”

Suddenly Bilbo couldn't help the small squeak of surprise escape his throat as Thorin suddenly lifted him into a twirling embrace, kissing him a bit more.

Bilbo laughed, gently slapping Thorins' arm as he was set down. “You're a right arse, you know that?” He huffed.

Thorin chuckled. “But you love this arse of mine.” He retorted. Bilbo merely rolled his eyes.

 

They stayed in each others embrace, enjoying this moment of peace before work began. They enjoyed the different smells that mingled in the air around them.

 Work may be hectic at times, but knowing they could see each other and not want to rip each others throats out this time, well it certainly lifted their spirits quite a bit.


End file.
